


a hundred and fifty words

by OftenSHA



Category: NCT
Genre: 150, Family Fluff, M/M, Slow Updates, cute jaedo, cute johndo, jeno and jaemin as dojae's sons, just me being angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenSHA/pseuds/OftenSHA
Summary: different stories in a hundred and fifty words or more





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing again after two years uhm so... enjoy

It wasn’t a mutual decision and Doyoung doesn’t understand why he’s left alone. He was promised a forever, a life full of love. Is it his fault things went to drain like this? Is it his fault Jaehyun fell out of love for him?

Maybe Jaehyun met someone more amazing than him. Someone who expresses their feelings more. Someone who loves him more.

Doyoung arranges his things, placed Jaehyun’s clothes on the bottom part of ~~their~~ his closet.

In case he returns, he will gladly move the younger’s clothes beside his.

He will never have the courage to throw them. They are Jaehyun’s. It will be there forever, even if his promise is gone.

Jaehyun came back months after, taking all his belongings. They talked and he finally asked what happened to the promise. Jaehyun didn’t answer but he asked Doyoung to move on.

_Doyoung wonders when it will happen._

[askme](https://curiouscat.me/oftensha)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i add slow updates on the tags and yes it's true. I just wanted to post two more chapters before i go missing

Papers scattered on the floor, a tub of ice cream at the edge of the table, and two boys trying to fit in the couch.

It is peaceful despite the room being flooded by the sounds coming from the television.

Jaehyun giggled, his head resting on the other boy’s chest. He enjoys listening to Doyoung’s heartbeat, trying to match with the other’s breathing.

He loves how Doyoung smells and how their bodies fit each other.

Minutes later, he let his mind wander in the dreamland.

He woke up when it’s dark outside. His eyes sting, he doesn’t know why.

Finally noticing the papers on the table, remembering they were on the floor when he went to slept. There is no tub on the edge of the table, there is no Doyoung beside him.

_Was it even real?_

He slept again, hoping when he wakes up Doyoung is in his arms.

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/oftensha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, throw something at me on curiouscat haha


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho 2/2 post for today yay and finally some fluff

“I like the pink one more.” Jaehyun said as he struggles to balance both Jeno and Jaemin in his arms. Looking at his husband having a hard time choosing which shirt to buy made him frown.

“I think the pink suits Jaemin, black for Jeno. What do you think?” Doyoung asks but when nobody answers him, he turned around just to see Jaehyun lulling their sons to sleep.

He decided to take a picture of his boys and went to the cashier to pay for the shirts.

By the time they arrived home, both toddlers are sleeping at the backseat of their car.

The day is about to end but the couple is still awake. Doyoung is thinking about how lucky he is for having Jaehyun and their sons, Jeno and Jaemin. He tightened his arms around Jaehyun and smiled.

_He can’t wait to start another day with his family._

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/oftensha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank u to all those who are reading this ily all


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute johndo 💕

“You know you don’t have to treat me like a baby, right?” Doyoung and Johnny are currently eating lunch in their favorite restaurant near their apartment. Doyoung was complaining about Johnny’s over protectiveness on him despite telling the older that he can take care of himself.

“Let me think about it, babe.” Johnny early had to scratch his non-existent beard, earning an eye roll from Doyoung.

“No.” Doyoung had to stop munching to look at his boyfriend. “What? You’re my omega so it is my nature to baby you and to shower you lots of love, right?”, Johnny reasoned out as he wipes the sauce left on the sides of his boyfriend’s lips.

“Uh huh and you know that’s not how it works.”, the younger replied. “But I had to admit, I love getting your attention my alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 1 out of 3
> 
> my grammar sucks but enjoy :*


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh another family fluff dojae with nomin heh

Waking up at 7am on a Saturday is a usual occurrence in Doyoung’s life when both Jaemin and Jeno entered their life. Today is a special day since his husband kept on dropping hints on what activities as a family they’ll be doing.

—-

“Frozen 2? Are you kidding me? I thought we are going to an amusement park or somewhere?” Doyoung stares at Jaehyun who was holding 4 tickets of the movie. “You’ll gonna love it, hon. I promise you.” Jaehyun convinced his husband.

“It better be.”

—-

Jaemin and Jeno enjoyed the movie so much and they were talking about it instead of eating lunch and Doyoung is not happy. He just cried when the scene where Olaf began melting came and his husband has been teasing him about it but also held his hand throughout the movie like they when they were still dating. Doyoung smiled upon remembering those times.

“I think you really enjoyed the movie seeing that you cried.” Jaehyun teased. “Well, I will not deny it but the point is Elsa is the strong and independent woman I looked up to.”, Doyoung gushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 2 out of 3


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyu 😍

Spilling the gravy on the table, crumbs all over his boyfriend’s shirt and the tears about to spill as a sad part of the movie plays in their tv. Yuta had convinced Doyoung to watch a Japanese movie called Enoshima Prism and the younger can’t possibly reject his Japanese boyfriend.

Doyoung’s focus isn’t on what they are watching but instead on his boyfriend who’s making a mess unknowingly. Biting to the fried chicken at hand while crying made Doyoung squeals at his cute boyfriend.

Oh my god!!! He is so cute. I wanna kiss him ahhh

“Hey Doie, why aren’t you watching? This is the heartbreaking part already!” Yuta nudged him and for the first time, he focused on the movie.

When the movie ended, Yuta was bawling his eyes murmuring something like the main leads of the movie did not deserved it and he wants a part 2.

“C’mon big baby, let’s go to bed now. It’s way past your bed time.” Doyoung said as he pulled Yuta into their bedroom.

Yuta immediately snuggled in Doyoung’s arms. “Please don’t forget about me, Doie. Promise me and ohh I want my kisses.”, Yuta sleepily asked. Doyoung whispered him promises and gave him his kisses that a baby truly deserves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 3 out of 3
> 
> ok back to my grave heh enjoy!


	7. everything is perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the picture jaehyun posted on his instagram bc i relaized that he took his on hs bed hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all liked this soft jaedo moment. im sorry for any typos or grammatical error :((

It's way past eleven in the evening when doyoung came softly knocking on jaehyun and jungwoo's shared room. Doyoung knows that jungwoo is with yuta and mark for the night so he is thinking of sleeping in the younger's bed, a good place to watch jaehyun sleep but he found the said male on his phone, scrolling and liking pictures on instagram instead of sleeping but he isnt suprised. The others usually sleep at around 4am, unlike him. He's about to turn around and go back to his room, hoping that jaehyun didnt notice him when a small voice called him. 

"Hyung." jaehyun called out to him. Doyoung faced the younger who is now getting off his bed to walk to him.

"What is it, hyung?" The younger asked and Doyoung cant think of any alibi at the moment so he just said anything.

"I'm feeling lonely so I kindda hoped to talk to jungwoo but seeing his unoccupied bed, I guess I'm going back to my room." he answered jaehyun with a forced smile.

"You know you can always talk to me like the old times." jaehyun smiled, his dimples blossomed in his cheeks. What a view doyoung thought. He can get used to this.

"Oh... if you insist." Doyoung gave jaehyun a tight smile. His heart beating faster as jaehyun widely opened the door and gestures for him to enter the room.

He notices the lp player that the younger owns, his hands carefully caresses it. Wishing he could play something to lighten the mood. Jaehyun might have picked up his thought that is why he asked Doyoung if he wants a particular album from his collection to be played.

"Chet Baker please." he smiled at jaehyun and walked to jungwoo's bed, failing to recognize the slowly reddish color of the other's ear.

Doyoung sat down on jungwoo's bed, mindful of the cords lying at the foot and the ones placed the headboard.

Calming sound from the lp player fills the room, making Doyoung close his eyes to feel it. Jaehyun might have stared a second longer but he quickly averted his gaze when the older opened his eyes.

Jaehyun went back to his bed, waiting for Doyoung to start talking.

"Uhm... I just feel lonely being alone in my room that's why I went here." Doyoung started, he knows Jaehyun is looking at him intently but he avoids any eye contact.

"I also can't sleep because it's too cold in my room." he frowned. Maybe he just miss snuggling to something warm but he will never admit that he misses jaehyun's hugs.

He finally looked at jaehyun and it feels like something made sense when he looked at the younger's bright eyes. Jaehyun got up from his bed and walked towards Doyoung. Reached out his hand to the older to hold and without a second thought, Doyoung held it and let himself be pulled onto the younger's bed.

Jaehyun let him settle on the bed first then followed right after. Hugging Doyoung from behind, being the big spoon that he always dreamed of. He can tell Doyoung enjoys warms hugs as much as he does and he wanted to tell the older that he's always there if ever he needed cuddles or just company.

He wanted to be the first person Doyoung thinks of when he needs someone to hold on and to draw strength from.

And he thinks, all they need is a proper communication where they can say all their feelings and worries.

"I like you. So much..." he almost missed it. Jaehyun almost unwrapped his arms on Doyoung to jump and shout that the man he likes, likes him back.

He is so ecstatic. He buried his face in the crook of doyoung's neck and said, "Me too. I like you so much."

Doyoung turned to him with his eyes wide and tears welling up on the side. He didnt know their confession would turn like this. It isnt supposed to be like this but he doesnt know what could top this moment.

This moment is just magical. Chet Baker song playing in the background, Jaehyun's arms around him, the only light is coming from the night lamp sitting on the bedside table. Everything is just perfect.


	8. everyday spent with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scrunches his nose, then a smile appears in his small face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was listening to my chill kpop playlist and i got inspired hehe

Sunrays peeking from the curtain being blown by the morning wind. The sun is shining, almost like smiling to him. He scrunches his nose, then a smile appears in his small face. It's been a while since he last had a nice and long sleep. He reaches for his phone that is sitting on the table and scans through his notification. Mostly comes from the game he's been addicted lately and a few are messages from his boyfriend, saying he'd come over.

He connected his phone to the speaker that his boyfriend gifted him during his birthday this year and looked up for his favorite playlist.

_Playing: Your Eyes - Hoody, Jay Park_

He can hear some shuffling from the kitchen and he guess his boyfriend has arrived. He wishes that the other also brought some breakfast for them since he's suddenly feeling lazy to cook something plus the song just made him want to cuddle with his boyfriend on his bed.

_Playing: Purple - Sohlhee, TaeIl_

He stood up and walked towards his desk, pulled somethinf from the drawer then proceeded to the door, opening it. Before him is Jaehyun carefully putting the take outs on the plates. The younger turned to him, a bit shocked at first but his smile could be seen. The dimples that Doyoung adores appears.

_Playing: Palette - IU ft. G-Dragon_

Doyoung did not waste any time and enveloped Jaehyun in a hug, earning a laugh from the other. He loves Jaehyun hug! 

"You need to eat now. Eat up, my baby." Jaehyun said to him as he directs Doyoung to his seat on the dining table. His favorites are served before him.

After eating, Doyoung convinced his boyfriend to cuddle him on the bed. One of his favorite songs playing, Doyoung loves staying in and being in Jaehyun's arms.

He wished to spend his everydays with Jaehyun and he's gonna make it happen as he touch the velvet box in his pocket.

_Playing: Friday - IU ft. Jang Yi Jeong_

[ _playlist_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4lUbodZVRuhrgLr6IWw4ST?si=smDLIa-8RbaZborMTVI_cQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spotify link above if u want to listen to chill kpop songs ^^
> 
> also, im currently working on another jaedo story 💚


	9. thousand miles apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung waits for Jaehyun to come home, to come home to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laugh* i should be doing my school works but i did this instead, indeed im a 🤡🤡 
> 
> 💚 Heavily inspired by the very beautiful story that is Life Letters written by AgentExile 💕💚
> 
> Disclaimer: It is not in any way connected to the story it was inspired from

𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓷 𝓼𝔂𝓷𝓬

His daily routine include waking up at 6am sharp, play his favorite song playlist, take a bath and brush his teeth, eat his breakfast and finally get prepared for his work. Doyoung doesn't mind following a schedule but he knows someone who can't stand it. It is his boyfriend of 5 years, Jeong Jaehyun, who is thousand miles away from him at the moment. They were apart for nearly a year now and Doyoung wishes it will end soon. Video calls and messages are not enough anymore.

He wanted to feel Jaehyun close to him, to feel the younger's heartbeat under his ears, to closely look at the stars shining in Jaehyun's eyes. Doyoung lets himself to cry. The stress from work and from missing Jaehyun piled up. He can't be weak now, he tells himself. Jaehyun is coming home in two weeks. Two more weeks of suffering and they'll be seeing each other again. He wipes the tears on his cheek and forced himself to smile. Two more weeks, he convinces himself.

With a final look on the apartment, Doyoung took his bag sitting on the counter and made his way to the door. Slipping on his shoes and opening the door only to find the man he's been missing so much in flesh with tons of bag in his feet. Doyoung cried for the second time that day. Jaehyun hugged him as he kept on slapping the younger's chest. Mumbling something about why Jaehyun is here and about the work he did.

They are now sitting on their couch, both pressed to each other. Making up for the lost time and Jaehyun makes sure to hug the older tighter.

"I'm so afraid of waking up everyday, knowing that you are not beside me." Doyoung confessed, Jaehyun kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so afraid of making you feel this way, Doie. I'm sorry." Doyoung shakes his head upon hearing what Jaehyun said.

After a moment, "Don't ever apologize for wanting to chase your dream, my love. I will always be here to support you." Doyoung softly said, facing Jaehyun.

"Okay." Jaehyun smiles at him. They shared a kiss after and Doyoung's work long forgotten.

"Just tell Yuta that you are not coming for the rest of the day." Jaehyun suggested and Doyoung can't help but laugh.

"Very well, since I got permission from you. I shall skip work this day." and Doyoung's giggles fills the apartment and also fills Jaehyun's heart with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading ^^ hope you'd leave comments, it surely fuels me 💕💕💕


End file.
